


Dibs

by cate-lynne (catelynne)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catelynne/pseuds/cate-lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Gabriel fight over the last piece of pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dibs

Dean walked into the kitchen just in time to see Gabriel pulling the last piece of pie out the refrigerator.

“Dibs!” he yelled.  The angel whipped to glare at him.

“You can’t call dibs, Dean, I already have it.”  The angel’s glare was only a little frightening.

Dean shrugged. “That’s the way it works here, wings.”

“Well, I don’t care.” And Gabriel stuck his fork into the crust and took a big bite.  Dean’s jaw dropped.

“What is wrong with you, man?”  He was yelling, he knew. “You can’t just ignore another man’s dibs! Not cool!”

“Men don’t use ‘dibs’!” Gabriel shouted back. “Little girls use ‘dibs’!”

Dean lunged at him from across the kitchen table. Their battle was epic.  Dean had a slight advantage in height and muscle over the other man, but Gabriel had positioned himself so that, if he stretched his arm out all the way, the pie was just out of reach.  Dean growled and reached farther.  Almost…there…

Just then, the pie slid off of the plate and landed with a splat on the floor.  Dean and Gabriel froze for a second, before staring at each other in shock.  That was when the real fighting began.

“The fuck did you do?  You DROPPPED the PIE!”

“Well, if you hadn’t been behaving like an ANIMAL that wouldn’t have happened!”


End file.
